


Accidentally

by Nellethiel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous time setting, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, One Shot, Ruby Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Nellethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby discovers her big sister's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DubiousPhysics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousPhysics/gifts), [Austell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austell/gifts), [lydia_rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_rogue/gifts).



Yang Xiao Long had a strange feeling between her shoulder blades. She wasn't unfamiliar with the sensation, but it never failed to make her feel incredibly uneasy. It told her she was being watched. It was as though the eyes of the watcher sent invisible beams straight into her back.

Yang flexed her fingers and rolled her shoulders, inwardly pleased with the cracking noises that came from her bones. She was never one to pass up the opportunity to show off a little, and those harmless little crackles always seemed to put the fear of Yang into her adversaries. And she knew it might be wrong, but gosh, did she love to see knees tremble.

With one last calming breath to steel herself as the watcher grew closer, Yang drew in her strength and whipped around, weapons and mind ready, and came face to face with-

"Ruby!"

Yang nearly fell backward in surprise as she narrowly avoided blasting her sister to smithereens. 

"What are you doing here?" Yang demanded. "I could have killed you!" Ruby merely blinked at her and waited for her sister to regain her composure. Yang quickly stowed away her weapons and planted her hands on her hips. "I thought you and Weiss were having some sort of competition or something back at school."

"We were," Ruby replied with a shrug, seemingly unperturbed by her sister's near miss. "But I sort of accidentally set fire to her hair a little bit, so I thought I'd give her a little space for a while. So she doesn't, you know... kill me, or anything." Ruby smiled a guilty smile, rubbing at the back of her head nervously.

Yang couldn't help but smile at her ridiculous baby sister.

"Not the worst idea you've ever had," Yang teased, throwing an arm around Ruby's shoulders and steering her toward home. "So why don't you tell me how you set Weiss' hair on fire?"

"Sure," Ruby said with a growing grin. "If you tell me why I saw you kissing Blake."

Yang stopped so hard her hair flew into her face and she could practically feel her boots screech across the sidewalk. They had been so careful. She thought.

"You saw me... what?"

Ruby turned to look up at her sister, arms folded across her chest, an almost-serious expression on her face.

"I saw you kissing Blake. What's that about?"

"I... uh..." Now it was Yang's turn to mimic her sister's nervous smile and head rubbing. "We just... Um... I fell! And our lips... touched... accidentally?"

" _Yaaaang_!" Ruby leaned in, furrowing her brow. Yang opened her mouth to tell the truth, but Ruby cut her off. "Look, it's not like it's a problem or anything," she said. "I mean, Weiss may throw a fit about professionalism, or whatever, but I don't care who you kiss. But I can't believe you didn't tell me." Ruby looked down at her toes. "We tell each other everything," she mumbled sadly.

"You're right," Yang said simply.

"I'm what? I mean, uh... of course, I am!" Ruby said, putting her hands on her hips and throwing out her chest proudly.

"You are," Yang repeated, pulling her sister in close and crushing her against her chest. "I don't know what I was afraid of, but you're right. I should have told you."

"Told you."

The sisters jumped several feet, emitting twin shrieks as a new voice sounded from right behind them.

" _Blaaaake_!" Ruby whined this time. "No fair sneaking up on us like that. Again!"

Yang, meanwhile, was looking rather sheepish as Blake stepped up beside her.

"I told you we didn't have to keep things a secret," Blake pressed, fixing Yang with a rather stern stare, even as she slipped her hand into Yang's. "There was no reason to be afraid."

"You were right, too," Yang conceded before pecking Blake on the cheek.

Ruby's face was split in such a wide grin she looked like she might burst.

"You two are so cute! Oh my gosh, I have to tell Nora. She is gonna _flip_!" With that, Ruby grabbed each girl by a hand and began dragging them up the street towards the school.

Blake and Yang exchanged a look behind Ruby's back that spoke volumes.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Yang's face seemed to say.

_"We're okay,"_ was Blake's silent reply.

And they were.


End file.
